the Marauders 1
by buckbeak. hippogriff
Summary: this is the establishment of the marauders secrecy, romance and of course mischief! first book, be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**James**

"Say Cheese!" mum screamed as she took a photo of the Family reunion. Everyone was here: Aunts Gladys and Mable, Uncles Fred Joe and Charlie. All my grandparents were here too, but I was the only child here. I have no siblings as my parents are both Aurora's and have no time. Because of this, I was bored to death, just dreaming about being in the best quiditch team, Wimbourne Wasps, with the crowd screaming my name…James! James…

"JAMES!" snap out of it homey, we're going." Ugh. Mum. She always treated me as a child, I mean, I'm _11_ now! Suddenly, I heard a loud crash, before Grandma entered the room, dripping with thick, yellow, sticky goo. She cried murder as all the attention in the room turned on me. I could feel my face burning up with the effort and failing attempt to suppress my laughter. I had forgotten about that one! Whoops! I am kind of renowned as a little bit of a… well, prankster. My mother grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the car.

As we approached the car, I dared to look up at my parents, mum's burning with a combination of embarrassment and fury. On the other hand, dad was trying and failing to keep a straight face. I guess you could say that I took after him in most aspects: the same brown eyes (with shocking sight!) and thick, unruly black hair. Oh, and a very large, harsh, sense of humour.

We soon arrived home where, as expected, I was sent straight to my room. Annoyed at the fuss, I flung myself down on the bed, still vaguely amused with the memory and felt something cold under my back. I sat up, confused, and picked up the piece of paper that had fallen out of the envelope and now lay on the ground. I turned the piece of paper over; it was blank. Puzzled, I picked up the envelope, on the back was a broken red, wax seal. The _Hogwarts_ seal.

"Mum! Dad!" I bellowed, running down the stairs, having forgotten that I had been sent to my room. "What?" Mum said, annoyed that I was out my room, until she saw the envelope in my hand. Almost immediately, all the knitting needles, pots and pans crashed to the ground as she grabbed me into a huge bear-hug. At this point, Dad came in and saw what all the commotion was about. They hugged me and each other as I read the seal – Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry- the same school my parents had gone to. Oh yeah…. I don't believe I mentioned I come from an entire line of wizards!

After receiving the letter we grabbed our coats and rushed towards the fire place. They dunked their fists into the Floo-powder pot at the side. One by one, we disappeared into the green flames. I went last. I stepped in and clearly stated my desired destination.

"Diagon Alley."

 **Lilly**

"Lilly! I'm telling mum you did that!" Petunia yelled as I swung out of the big tree, landing deftly on my feet in front of my older. "No! Please don't Tuny!" I gazed up to my older sister giving her my best impression of puppy-dog eyes. Mother had never been keen on us climbing trees, particularly the ancient one over-hanging the big lake in the middle of the common; the one which I had just come out of. "Of course I won't Lils, I just don't want you to get down before you hurt yourself." We stood there for a while, just hugging one another. We look very different; Tuny (Petunia) was tall, thin with rather angular features. She had very dark eyes and hair which fell just above her shoulders, where my head was on her. I, on the other hand, am quite small for an 11 year old. I am slightly more athletically looking than her as I have some muscle (more than her, despite the fact she is 3 years older than me!). My hair is always uncontrollable. It is mentally curly and a flaming red colour, with my bright green eyes. The only things we have in common are our pale skin and love for books.

As we pulled away, I plucked a closed rose bud from the bush we were beside. "Tuny, Look! I found out I could do this at school." I cried as I clenched my fist containing the bud. Tuny smiled and ruffled my hair before asking me to show her. I shut my eyes to concentrate. After a few seconds, I opened my hand and my eyes at the same time. There, lying in the palm of my hand was a perfect, fully grown rose. Thank goodness it had worked I sighed. I looked up to se the smile had left Tuny's face. "How did you do that?" she demanded. Her eyes went cold as I took a step back. I gave her the rose and watched, aghast, as it immediately closed up again.

Suddenly I heard someone cough. We simultaneously turned around to see a pale boy with long, greasy black hair. "You made that flower do that." He said, indicating to the flower and I. "How, then? Why not me?" Retorted Tuny, no, Petunia (I have never known her to act this way!) Snape (Severus Snape) simply replied "because she's a witch and you're not." he shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, pointing at me. I glared at him in disgust, how dare he be so rude! "You can get lost and make your queer accusations to someone else!" challenged Petunia, she always had my back, as she gave him a hard shove, only for him to find himself in a freezing, filthy pond. Petunia grabbed my hand before marching home. I looked back and couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt as I saw him spluttering around in the pond. If only that log moved close enough for him to grab… Suddenly, as if by _magic_ , the log floated obediently towards him as he looked up with a smirk on his face. I hurried home in tow of Petunia.

Once we were home, Petunia told mum all of it. She was very disappointed and sent us to the post box as punishment. As we got home again there was a letter addressed to me, Petunia grabbed it before I could. On the roof there was a huge eagle owl watching us. I followed her into the house as she showed the letter to our parents. Dad came and gave it to me as Petunia sulked about something like how she never gets post. I opened the letter:

 _"_ _Dear Lilly Evans,_

 _We are glad to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry….."_

After the first line all my excitement made me force the letter under my family's noses. My parents were simply delighted, but Petunia was furious. Snape, my thoughts skipped straight to him. He _had_ told the truth. I grabbed the letter back as my parents were in the middle of congratulating me and raced out the house and straight to his house. As I passed the windows there were all manner of floating objects. I rapped on the door until it automatically opened. Snape was running straight the stairs with a smug grin on his face. "You got yours too?" he asked excitedly, brandishing the same letter. Once I caught my breath I apologised profusely as I was invited inside. Together we made plans to go to _Diagon Alley (the wizard street_ ). We were to go the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**James**

As he headed to Gringotts, we passed a group of witches and wizards, around my age, with their faces glued to the window of the school robe shop, which was not yet open. They were marvelling at the quiditch, the same gold and red ones which I will one-day wear…

"James!" I snapped back into reality, and not a moment too soon. It turns out that I had been daydreaming and walking while dad steered me to Gringotts, and we were just about to get into the cart. No. I was _NOT_ going in there again as last time, three years ago, I vomited before, during and after. Urgh, great memory, huh? "I'll wait for you." I said, backing away from the cart. Both my parents looked at me with a knowing smile. Of course I wasn't going to stay here! I had a list and I was getting stuff for HOGWARTS! (Obviously my parents were getting the things I _need_ , I was getting the things I _want_ )

I paced my way over to the joke shop and barged inside the second it opened. I looked around in amazement. I had never seen so many heavenly pranks in my life. It was an awesome sight to behold; the shelves were stacked with every kind of bomb I could possibly dream of, fake wands and brooms, broom grease that causes the rider to fall off straight away, shoes that kept on tightening and could only be taken off by a secret spell… I made a beeline straight for the bombs and grabbed as many as I could possible carry and turned around ** _PUFF!_** Suddenly all my bombs went off as I collided into someone else. The room began to stink as our bombs mingled, we all broke into nasty, swollen boils as everyone, bar me and the boy whom I crashed into. The painful boils were still swelling up on my face and my arms. Then, the dark haired boy poured some pale liquid onto me and the pain and itching ceased. We stared at each other as we grinned momentarily before collapsing onto the ground and rolling around with laughter.

"BOYS!" hastily we grabbed our stuff and dumped the money on the ground as we sprinted out the shop only to see the angry shopkeeper coming out. Once we were around the corner, we stopped and doubled over, panting to catch our breath. Now that we were out of the smoke, I could see him the boy clearly; he had jet black, wavy hair, pale skin with grey blue eyes. He was approximately my height, if not a tiny bit taller. As I looked him up and down, I could feel him doing the same for me. "I'm James." I said, offering my hand for him to shake, "Sirius." He said as he shook my hand vigorously.

Suddenly my parents came running around the corner, wands at the ready. "James! Whatever are you doing down Knocktern Alley? You know full well you shouldn't be down here! And who is this?" mum said, while they both brandished their wands at Sirius. "Mum, we met in the joke shop. For goodness sake, he's fine." At this my parents lowered their wands. "Sorry Sirius, they're Auras, it's their job." He merely shrugged off the apology and picked up his stuff. "We're going to get James' robes now, why don't you come along?" dad offered, taking our stuff and putting it into a bag. "That sounds great, Mr… ummm…" "Potter"

"Mr Potter" Sirius said, as he took dad's hand.

 **Lilly**

That morning I woke up at 5.30 with excitement, for today was the day that I would well and truly enter and become part of the _wizarding_ world. Severus was taking me with his parents as his mum was magic and mum and dad had to stay with Petunia, who had called me a _freak_. I had cried myself to sleep last night. I had gained a world but lost a sister.

I got up at about 6.00 and did my hair, the auburn curls, naturally, falling pretty much perfectly. I put on my navy skinny jeans with a green top and pulled on my white converses. It was about 7.00 when the rest of my family got up. Mum cooked me a huge breakfast of waffles, hash-browns, bacon, eggs and a huge steamy mug of hot chocolate. All for me (I shared with Petunia of course) as they were so proud to have a witch in the family!

Severus came round at 8.30 to pick me up so until then, I had gathered up my stuff: money, sweets, a bag and mums spare phone (in case anything happened). When Severus finally arrived, I practically forced him straight back out the door, "what took you so long?" I asked as he gave me a bewildered look. "Isn't this the time we'd agreed to meet….?" Frowned Severus. I rolled my eyes as we entered his house.

"Lilly! How nice to finally meet you!" sung a woman as she stumbled down the stairs with open arms. Severus' mother (I assumed) embraced me before kissing the top of my head. "Today we will be going to Diagon Alley by Portkey, so don't touch the candlestick on the table quite yet." She instructed. She smiled as I started to put my stuff down, until Severus gave me a puzzled look and pulled me towards their kitchen table. On it, there was only a small, metal candlestick. On the count of three, we all grabbed it simultaneously.

Suddenly, we hit the floor in front of a hug, bank-like building. I turned around, it was all so mundane, except of course, for the _magic_. "What shall we get first?" I inquired while surveying the list. Severus voted robes, as did we all. We arrived at the robe shop just as it opened, luckily, so as soon as we got inside, only one other family was let in before they closed the door again. The two boys both had black scruffy hair, though one was slightly taller with grey-blue eyes while the other had brown. It was then that the taller one introduced themselves; "Hi, I'm Sirius Black and this is James Potter" he said. I smiled and took his hand,

"Hi Sirius, James. I'm Lilly and this is Severus"

James was flabbergasted. "You, _you're a_ _Black!_ God, I thought you were alright!"

Sirius began to blush, "I'm not like them. Honest! They are nuts! I hope to be the first Black in Gryffindor!"

James positively beamed at this.

Only now, I noticed Severus sulking. "Let's just get our robes and go."

 ** _PUFF!_** I spun around to see Severus hanging from the ceiling, sobbing something along the lines of feeling sick. I glared at the boys who were rolling around with laughter. I felt a sudden pang of anger. "What? Do you think that this makes you clever? Or funny? Huh? Because let me tell you right now, it doesn't! Let him down right now!" I screamed as they straightened their faces. I grabbed my robe as Severus was dumped to the ground, together we stormed out. "I am surrounded by idiots!"


End file.
